Strings of decorative lights are commonly hung from buildings, dwellings, and other architectural structures during festive occasions such as the annual holidays in late December. The strings of decorative lights may be comprised of evenly spaced light bulbs having a single color or a plurality of colors. The lights are typically hung on the exterior of a building along the upper perimeter. For example, strings of decorative lights may be hung to outline the roofline of a house.
Strings of decorative lights are typically hung by fastening nails or screws to a surface of a building. A ladder is often used to fasten each nail or screw if the hanging position is a substantial distance from ground level. The lights are then mounted to the nails or screws.